Love at first sight
by Lyrita Teroda
Summary: Gaara gets hit with a blind date after Hinata begs him constantly. It turns out to be the best thing he ever did. AU.Songfic to 'One boy, one girl' by Collin Raye. Gaaraxoc


Love at first sight

Love at first sight

Gaara glared at the waiter, his oddly coloured eyes radiating menace. The signs of insomnia were obvious, an illness without a cure. But why was he looking at a waiter, I hear you ask. Why was he sitting in a small restaurant in town, his gourd left at home because of Temari's threat to drop it in a bath full of water?

_He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend_

_When she said 'threes someone you should meet'_

_At a crowded restaurant way cross town, he waited impatiently_

_When she walked in, their eyes met, and they both stared_

_And right there and then_

_Everyone else disappeared._

She was beautiful. Hair as black as a raven's wing hung down her back, stopping just short of her waist. She wasn't thin, had curves in all the right places. The kind that most men would want to hold close forever. Dressed in black jeans with gold thread in the seams, a red belt and a simple black button up t-shirt, she looked amazing.

He had never felt this emotion before, never felt his heart catch when he looked into peoples eyes. But, starring into her deep blue eyes, he knew that this woman could heal his heart.

_One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives  
And for a moment the whole world revolved  
Around one boy and one girl_

Hinata had called her Racheal Shanks. Naruto had said she had recently been dumped by a man she had been with for three years, didn't trust men at all anymore. But Gaara knew he could change her mind. Was determined to do so, after all, the moment their eyes met, she was his, if he had anything to say about it.

_In no time at all they were standing there  
In the front of a little church  
In front of their friends and family  
Repeating those sacred words  
Preacher said, "son kiss your bride"  
and he raised her veil  
Like the night they met time just stood still_

He still couldn't believe it. Gaara of the desert, a warrior for a deadly army with a power unlike any other, standing in a tuxedo in a small chapel staring at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She was dressed in a long flowing white gown; tiny white beads decorated the bodice, matching the simple pearl necklace. He raised her veil slowly, in absolute awe of the effect she had on him. Leaning forward, as if in a daze, he gently kissed her red lips, a smile forming as her arms crept around his neck. This were he belonged. He had found a reason for life. He had found a reason to live.

_One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives  
And for a moment the whole world revolved  
Around one boy and one girl_

He hated seeing her in pain, pushing and squeezing her heart out as she strived to bring their son into the world. It had been a year, and each morning he woke next to her, his eyes slowly loosing their darkness, he felt like he was watching a miracle. She was just so beautiful. Her skin had glowed with pregnancy the last nine moths, but now she was bright red with agony.

It almost killed him, her hand crushing his as she screamed in agony, soon to be out screamed as a small child entered the world. Pink and angry. Soon followed by more urging to push and miraculously another child.

_He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned  
"congratulations, twins"_

Looking into her exhausted eyes as he held their little girl Skyler , he smiled as the world once again melted away from them. Zack was sleeping quietly in his mothers arms, cuddled up in his blue blanket. Nothing else existed but them, connected by hands that new each other well.

_One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives  
And for a moment the whole world revolved  
Around one boy and one girl_

Yes, he had found his home. He had found love.

His heart had been mended.

--

And that was written in half an hour. I don't own Gaara or the rights to the song. I just thought it would make for a damn good one shot. And if you like this one I might make more.


End file.
